The twin problems of fossil fuel shortage and environmental damage due to the combustion of fossil fuels has created an increasing demand for higher efficiency internal combustion engines for motor vehicles. The higher efficiency engine would require less fuel to operate because it would obtain increased energy conversion efficiency from an identical amount of fuel used for a low efficiency engine. Consequently, less unburned fuel in the form of hydrocarbons enters the atmosphere along with the other exhaust gases, typically CO, CO.sub.2 and NO.sub.2. The level of environmental pollution in the form of photochemical smog would consequently be reduced since such smog is caused by ultraviolet radiation of unburned hydrocarbons in the atmosphere.
There have been prior art devices commercially available which have been directed to improving combustion efficiency. However, most of the prior art devices require modification to the carburetor, fuel injection or induction system of the internal combustion engine. These modifications may void the manufacturer's warranty, especially as directed to emission control devices, and may further be non-certifiable or unlawful under various state and federal emission control or atmospheric quality regulations.
Therefore, it would be advantageous for motor vehicle owners to simply attach an inexpensive fuel conditioning apparatus to the fuel lines of their automobile engines which would improve the fuel efficiency of the engine without voiding the warranty or operating unlawful equipment. It would also be desirable to be able to attach the fuel conditioning apparatus simply and without the need for tools.